


棋逢对手08

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	棋逢对手08

棋逢对手（SJ）08

 

08

 

樱井翔站在门口停顿了几分钟，才控制住自己推门进去质问的冲动——他没有任何资格去质问什么，左手无名指上还出于不想被骚扰而带着婚戒，这样的自己有什么资格在松本润和有可能成为他妻子的人在办公室里聊天的时候进去质问呢。

 

下一个反应就是想转身离开，他没有多少勇气去面对这样的画面。虽然一直告诫自己不要奢望更多的参与进松本润的生活里，能够在他的未来里还能占据一个老朋友的角色就已经非常足够了。但真的要他这么快的就去面对松本润和另一个女人在一起的画面，樱井翔觉得自己还没有做好充分的心理准备，他不确定自己是否能不暴露出破绽来。

 

但是退后的脚步还没有迈出来，他就终于从繁杂的感情里梳理出一点点清明的理智，他光明正大的一路跟人打招呼走了进来，如果没见到松本润就出去，回头松本润是肯定会知道的，到时候他该怎么跟松本润解释他现在的怯懦？

 

樱井翔为自己的这份注定无疾而终的暗恋防守了重兵，恨不得用世界上最坚硬的盔甲把自己这点真心包裹起来好让它不受到伤害。即便是松本润，他也不愿意对方随意的践踏他的心意。

 

于是他站在松本润办公室的门口，深吸了一口气，又恢复到了平日里那个杀伐果断镇定自若的樱井翔，接着推开了那扇门。

 

他听见自己的声音，平静又放松，甚至还带上了几份刻意为之的调侃。

 

“看来我来的不太是时候？”

 

他推门进去的时候甚至忘记于情于理他都该敲门的，好在办公室里的两个人都被他突然出声吓了一跳，并没有在意他没有敲门的事情。

 

“你怎么突然来了？”

 

松本润今天的工作本来非常忙碌，连午饭都是让孙桑去买了饭团随便的应付了，晚饭本来也不打算吃的，快下午饭时间的时候九条奈奈子突然给他发信息，问他现在在做什么。他一时好奇多问了几句，才知道是因为九条奈奈子自从被九条家正式的认回家里之后，九条夫人就一直看她哪里都不顺眼，而现在眼看着九条家老爷子给她挑的这门婚事有还不错，就更加看九条奈奈子眼睛不是眼睛鼻子不是鼻子了。

 

九条奈奈子不是逆来顺受的人，但是她也清楚自己一个什么都没有的孤女，在眼下的这种情况下，是没有反抗的能力的。在家里默默忍受着九条夫人的挑刺，对于这个吃过生活的苦的女孩子不算是多么困难的事情，但是她唯一无法忍受的是九条夫人对于她母亲的侮辱。

 

可是她却悲凉的清楚，作为正室夫人，九条夫人对她母亲的厌恶有多么合情合理。

 

这样的情况下她就非常不想呆在家里，可是自从她半被迫的进入九条家，就和以前的朋友离得远了，一时也联系不上，在街上游荡了一个中午之后，才犹犹豫豫的给松本润发了在做什么的短信，想着如果对方不忙的话，是不是可以在天黑回家之前收留她一段时间。

 

松本润自小一直被人当做是松本家备受疼爱的小少爷，含着金汤勺出生，从来都要什么就有什么，所有人都羡慕他的出身。但是他自己却很清楚，不论他母亲在世还是去世之后，松本家从来都不是个存在家里的温情的地方。他父亲和他哥哥的关系更倾向于上下级，他父亲对他的宠爱多半源自于自己是在他刚刚掌握集团大权时出生的，代表了他是那一辈的战争中的胜利者，而且他父亲也不愿意他和自己的兄长再争斗，也默认了松本清不让他接近松本财团核心的举动。他在那个家里的确吃喝不愁，但除了钱也没有其他的东西了，这钱也得装乖才能从他哥手里拿得到。

 

他基本可以预想，等松本清真的继承了家业，他也就离被打包从日本被送走不远了。

 

所以他隐隐对九条奈奈子生出了一些同病相怜的感情来，在他身边的人要么就是一帮只能一起喝酒作乐的狐朋狗友，要么就是樱井翔这么个让他只能仰望放下舍不得放不下又难受的存在。而九条奈奈子不一样，刚刚念大三的女孩子充满了青春活力，即便被烦恼缠身的时候也还是一样能露出灿烂的笑容来。而且松本润在她面前很轻松——不动心的时候什么都是轻松的，他可以畅想两个人的未来，而且在这段关系里，他是处于主导位置的人，他是那个给予者，他可以像过去樱井翔对待他那样，一点点教九条奈奈子如何去适应成人社会。

 

但其实他也没想让九条奈奈子来他的办公室，这里的地点是他和樱井翔一起挑的，办公室里的家居都是樱井翔亲自找设计师  
帮他定做的，对于松本润来说，这统统都代表了那一段他们还没有变成炮友的时候一起为这家公司奋斗的时光。那是他打算以后拿来珍藏的回忆，他并不是很愿意一个日后有可能成为他妻子的人，踏足属于他和樱井翔的地方。

 

他跟九条奈奈子约在了公司不远处的一家西餐厅吃晚饭，但是九条奈奈子已经到达餐厅的时候，中国那边的他的公司突然出了点临时的状况要处理，松本润犹豫再三都觉得怎么样也不能在今天让女孩子一个人待在餐厅里，于是让对方来了他的办公室。

 

重新订了外卖之后，松本润让九条在办公室等他，就去了会议室开会，数分钟前才结束，九条就在他的办公室里自己看书，两个人才聊了没两句，办公室的门就被推开了。

 

实际上松本润在看到樱井翔的脸之后，大脑有数秒钟是空白的，他下意识的想要解释眼前的状况，却在刚张开嘴的时候，就听到了樱井翔非常调侃的那句来的不是时候。

 

你看，解释什么呢，他根本毫不在意。

 

松本润的身体僵硬了一瞬，但是他也不再是十几二十出头的时候那个面对樱井翔就不知所措只能由对方把控全局的松本润了，他站起身，语气平静。

 

“是挺不是时候的，你怎么这时候过来了？”

 

“路过，想说顺便跟你吃个饭，有事我就不打扰了。”

 

也许是樱井翔的语气把控还是不够到位，总之九条奈奈子有点窘迫的站起身，解释说她找松本润没什么事情，如果他们有正事要谈的话，她可以去外面坐一会儿没关系。

 

女孩子今年才20岁，跟松本润在一起的时候因为松本润整体比较放松还不觉得，此刻樱井翔站在她面前的压迫力却不是盖的，即便对方脸上是带着笑意的，也还是让九条奈奈子觉得很有压力。这么说完也不等两个人答复，抬腿就准备往外走。

 

下一秒就感觉到松本润牵住了她的小臂。

 

因为之前有相处过，松本润很清楚九条奈奈子是个性格很开朗外向的女孩子，但是毕竟还年轻，猛地见到樱井翔会觉得紧张很正常，而且他也摸不准樱井翔为什么突然跑过来，他只要见到樱井翔就自己都没办法冷静的思考，让她留在这里反而会让女孩子觉得不安。想到这里松本润压低了声音，语气温柔的在九条奈奈子耳边嘱咐。

 

“我让孙桑带你去隔壁的会议室。”这么说了又觉得语气太过正经有种赶人的意思，赶紧又添了一句。“晚饭待会儿就送来了，你先过去，晚上我送你回家。”

 

“不用麻烦了我......”

 

“听话，先去吃饭。”

 

樱井翔自顾自的坐在了沙发上，只是冲着九条奈奈子点了点头，表情看起来也很淡定，仿佛真的是有事情找松本润，很自然的看着两个人交谈。

 

九条奈奈子小声的嗯了一声，也冲着樱井翔问了好，才从松本润的办公室里走出去，松本润一直把人送到办公室门口，又低声嘱咐了应该只是工作上的事情，是你先来的不算是打扰没关系，已经心情不好了就别还在乎这么多了安心去吃饭，他自己都觉得自己说了这么多像是欲盖弥彰的掩饰，确认九条奈奈子进了会议室之后还小心的落了锁，更像是心虚的反应。

 

这一幕落在被留在沙发上并不能听见他们在说什么的樱井翔眼里，倒像是他破坏了人家小情侣的约会，而松本润是在安抚女孩子。他很少见到松本润这幅表情和低声细语的样子，在自己面前的松本润从来没有这样过。

 

好像从一开始，松本润在自己面前就像是带着面具一样，有一段时间好一些，他都快要觉得自己可以靠近松本润的心可以揭下他的面具，可是当两个人上了床之后，他们两个人之间就像出现了什么谁也无法解释的问题，把他们两个人的关系越搞越僵。

 

樱井翔不是没试图改变过两个人的相处方式，可是他们仿佛两个同极靠近的磁铁一样，越用力想要靠近就会被推开的越远。即便他温言软语的跟松本润说话，也还是会被对方吐槽是不是居心不良。明明想把全世界最好的东西都捧到他面前，却会被认为是别有目的，尝试的次数久了，樱井翔就懂得如何把握这个分寸，让他既能试探松本润承受的底线，又不至于暴露自己的真心。

 

他在松本润小心的落锁之后快步走过去，动作粗暴地从他身后抱住他，把松本润整个人压在门背上，扯开他的捅进西裤里的衬衣，温热的手掌覆在他的小腹上。

 

松本润没防备的被向前推了一下撞在门上，下意识的用膝盖撑了一下，撞的膝盖和肩膀都感觉到疼。但是这个时候最突出的感官却还是樱井翔在他的小腹上毫不客气的婆娑着的手，樱井翔整个人都压在他身上，手指已经挑开了他的皮带，耳朵边儿都能感觉到对方沉重的呼吸，像是带着某种难以言喻的愤怒。

 

“这么一会儿功夫就给我撩猫搭狗的，长大了是不是？”

 

松本润压根没搭话，他的手撑在门板上用力想把樱井翔推开，全身心的拒绝着对方的靠近。九条奈奈子对于他来讲像是通往新生活的一道门，他不愿意在对方在的场合下和樱井翔做这种事情——成为炮友这三年，他太清楚这个男人什么时候的表现是开玩笑，什么时候是真的想要他。

 

比如现在，他完全撑不开男人对他的桎梏，反而向后退的动作像是投怀送抱一般，很快就丢盔弃甲的被对方扯开了西装裤的皮带搭扣。

 

“樱井翔你他妈疯了是不是？”

 

对方想要逃开的动作越发让樱井翔感觉到愤怒，樱井翔发了狠的摁住对方的腰，用身体强硬的把他挤在门板上固定住，而后另一只空着的手继续撕扯着松本润的西裤。松本润自从大学毕业之后身高就长得比樱井翔高了一些了，但是常年健身给了樱井翔一身结实的肌肉，在此刻派上了很大的用场。两个人现在互相之间的动作像是在颤抖一样，一个不愿意松开手但又难以继续做下去，另一个死活不愿意配合却又挣脱不开。

 

昨天还乖乖的躺在自己的身下敞开腿邀请自己，今天九条奈奈子在就连亲吻都要躲开，这个认知无疑更刺激到了樱井翔。

 

他是疯了，自从他察觉到他喜欢松本润，自从这份喜欢慢慢发酵成了爱，自从他发现他和松本润已经在渐行渐远的路上回不了头的时候，他就已经疯了。

 

他忘记自己清楚的想了如果松本润真的说要结婚要分手的话，他就坦荡的放手，把这三年全部埋藏起来当做没有发生过，放松本润让他去过他想要的生活。

 

也同样放过他自己。

 

可是此刻被强烈的占有欲和嫉妒充满的心灵，半点也容不下其他的东西，他只想拥有松本润，彻底的占有他，彻彻底底的把他变成自己的所有物。

 

尤其是九条奈奈子就在隔壁。

 

松本润经常感觉到在情事中自己的身体其实并不属于自己，而是属于樱井翔。这具身体的初吻初夜，通通都是樱井翔的，包括每一个敏感点，哪里喜欢被他的手指揉捏，哪里喜欢被他的嘴唇触碰，樱井翔都远比他自己更了解。他的身体关于情爱的每一个部分都是被樱井翔调教出来的，其实他根本就躲不开，即便躲闪着低声喊着樱井翔你他妈给我松手，身体还是无比诚实的一点点热起来，被撩拨的高涨的性器在内裤的包裹下抬起头来，渐渐渗出液体。

 

其实这颗心也是啊，每一个流淌着血液的鲜红的角落里，都藏着樱井翔，他半点也掌控不住。

 

唯一不同的是，他反抗不了身体对樱井翔的屈服，却能紧紧闭住嘴不让心里奔涌的爱意泄露半分。

 

樱井翔的桎梏终于松了半分，他向后退了一小步，手掌却还是摁在松本润的小腹上，满意的感觉到对方放弃了挣扎，随着他退后一小步的动作跟着向后靠了一些。

 

实话实说，他喜欢看到松本润乖巧的靠在他怀里的样子，这种仿若全身心的信任，即便只是短暂出现的表象，也让他愿意赴汤蹈火。

 

可是表象终究是表象，很快就会被打破。

 

松本润在他放松了控制之后总算没有继续的被压制在门板上，两个人的身体之间留出一些缝隙之后，松本润自己脱掉了西裤，转过身来靠在门上，揽住了樱井翔的脖子。没了遮掩的大腿白皙又光滑，隔着牛仔裤蹭在樱井翔的腿上。

 

“要做就赶紧做，别弄皱我的衣服裤子，这还在公司呢。”

 

说着整个人就靠过来，被拉扯开一些的衬衣露出锁骨来，昨天晚上留在上面的青紫还没有消去痕迹，而凑过来的松本润轻轻的吻着他的耳垂和侧颈，在前戏里这是松本润常用的手段。

 

但这话落在樱井翔的耳朵里却是另一个意思，他想让自己速战速决，不要弄皱他的衣服，好让他跟九条奈奈子解释他们只是在这间办公室里谈正事。

 

本来因为松本润的服软而暂时熄灭的怒火又立刻被点燃。

 

“怎么？我满足不了你？女孩子的身体抱起来感觉怎么样？她也会像这样，把手指伸进你永远得不到满足的后穴里吗？”

 

樱井翔可以想得到，如果松本润是真的打算把九条奈奈子当做他的未婚妻对待的话，是不会这么快上床的。但他就是故意这么说，一边说着一边还扯下了松本润的内裤，食指探进去恶劣的故意弯曲，感觉到松本润的身体瞬间的僵硬起来。

 

“你……嘶……闭嘴……”

 

松本润不愿意在这样的时刻听樱井翔提起九条奈奈子，他有时候会想，也许自己对于樱井翔唯一的吸引力就是他够乖，会在任何他需要的时候敞开大腿任他操，不会给他任何后顾之忧。但是即便是这样的自己，即便知道樱井翔只不过是在情事里故意提及坐在隔壁的人给自己难堪，他也不愿意樱井翔在抱着他的时候提起其他任何人。

 

“闭嘴？啧，润真是只吃饭不长记性……看来我昨天折腾的还不够？”

 

樱井翔感觉自己整个人都被丑陋的嫉妒心支配了，凭什么那个女孩子就可以光明正大的坐在松本润身边，凭什么她可以看着松本润那样无忧无虑的笑颜？

 

不行，不可以，那都是自己的。

 

昨天被彻彻底底操过的后穴还很潮湿，樱井翔几乎是没费什么功夫就伸进了两根手指，他一只手抬起松本润的左腿，另一只手来回的操弄着，站不稳的松本润只得紧紧的搂着他的脖子，他却觉得这样还不够。

 

“润还没回答我的问题呢，怎么样，你也会在别人面前这么敞开腿给人操吗？”

 

松本润觉得自己的身体太敏感了，樱井翔像这样把他顶在冰冷的门板上，自己还整齐的穿着衣服却脱掉了他所有的衣服，让他生出一种自己不过是他的性爱娃娃的虚脱感。可是这样，他还是沉溺在快感之中，腰部扭动着想要追逐樱井翔埋在他身体里的手指，后穴一吸一合的妄图吞下更多的东西。

 

声音也颤抖起来。

 

“没……没有……”

 

“没有什么，继续说啊……”

 

樱井翔极了解松本润身体的敏感点在哪里，其实每次的性爱看起来粗暴，实际上他都非常的注意松本润的感受，说是讨好都算得上。此刻手指伸进他的身体里，不断弯曲着寻找他身体里的那个点，在感受到松本润的身体颤抖得越来越剧烈之后，樱井翔开始用力的戳弄那个点。

 

松本润抱紧了他，被抬起的腿简直快要抽筋，猛烈的快感占据了他的大脑，驱散了所有的理智。

 

“别人……不给别人操……是你的，都是你的……翔君……呜……”

 

樱井翔这才露出满意的笑容来，轻轻的奖赏似的亲了亲松本润的嘴唇。

 

“真乖。”

 

他甚至没有余裕再去脱掉自己的衣服，仅仅是拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，把自己高昂的下身释放出来，再次把松本润的身体倒了个个，让他趴在门板上，朝着松本润湿漉漉的后穴狠狠的顶弄进去。

 

这样还不够，他拉扯着松本润趴在了跟会议室共用的那面墙壁上，抬起松本润的腿用力的抽插，刺激的他不受控制发出断断续续的呻吟。

 

灭顶快感的刺激让松本润的情绪逼于崩溃，樱井翔粗暴的动作让他越发的觉得委屈起来。

 

“你还……还不是跟别人上床……”

 

他但凡还有一丝理智的存在就不会把这样的话说出口，要知道当年被一个人孤零零的丢在旅馆里，经历了初夜却要自己顶着浑身的疼痛去洗澡，第二天就发了烧之后，松本润还能嬉皮笑脸的再下一次遇见樱井翔的时候凑过去，说我觉得很爽，翔君我们再来一次怎么样。

 

他不想断开他和樱井翔之间唯一的联系，唯有用这个身体留住他。

 

可是他在此时此刻，真情实感的感觉到委屈了。

 

他不知道身后的樱井翔是因为在操他所以说了好听的话，还是单纯的顺着他的意思哄他，总之身后的人身体僵了一下之后动作变得温柔起来。

 

樱井翔真是有点不太敢相信自己的耳朵，这是他第一次听到松本润在他面前露出这样的情绪来。

 

他低头温柔的亲吻松本润的肩膀，下身的挺弄也收起来最初的毫不留情，只是不断的挺动着，试图带给松本润更多的快感。

 

“没有，不是的，我只有润，只有润一个人。”

 

这颗破破烂烂的心里如果还有什么地方是流动着血液的话，那那里一定保存着对松本润的爱意。

 

可是这话听在松本润的耳朵里却格外的刺耳，你无名指上戴着戒指，你和森川葵做了这么多年夫妻，哄小孩子恐怕都说不出这种话来。

 

他干脆闭上了嘴不再说话，只沉溺在这一场激烈的性爱当中。

 

到达高潮的时候两个人都有些情难自禁，松本润早就射了一次，昨天又被玩儿的太过分，此刻压根什么射说不出来了。前面的无力导致身后的高潮来的更激烈，后穴收缩着紧紧绞着樱井翔的性器，让后者疯狂的抽插着把精液全部喷射进他体内。

 

松本润想，虽然他总喊着樱井翔再不带套就给他滚出去，可实际上樱井翔不喜欢戴套的毛病都是他自己惯出来的。他们刚刚成为炮友的时候，每次樱井翔准备的套子都会被他扔进垃圾箱，他喜欢对方毫无遮挡的进入他的身体，最好全部射进了，充满他的身体。

 

极致的高潮的时候，松本润空白的大脑里常会出现光怪陆离的想法，每次感受着樱井翔把精液射进他身体里的时候他都会想，如果自己会怀孕的话，大概这个人就不得不对自己负责了。

 

可惜的是他并不具备这样的功能，被射进去的精液去的也不是它该去的地方，比如此刻他的身体还因为高潮的余韵轻轻颤抖着，却要靠在沙发上坐着，敞开大腿任由樱井翔拿着纸巾擦拭被射进去的精液。

 

松本润有那么一刻的脱力。

 

他向后靠着仰起头来不再去看单膝跪在地上露出那样认真又温柔的表情的樱井翔，因为刚刚的呻吟而显得有些哑的嗓音，在这个时刻终于平静下来。

 

“翔君，我是认真想要把她当做未来的妻子对待的，你也知道松本家是什么样的情况，我哥继承家业之后我大概是要离开日本的。”

 

“……松本清挑九条奈奈子给你就是为了进一步削弱你对于松本财团的……”

 

松本润摇了摇头，露出一个有几分讽刺的笑容来。

 

“连你也说，我是松本家没有继承权的小儿子，我也乐得轻松，想那么多做什么。不是自己的，再不肯放手，也终究不是自己的。”

 

松本润的声音变得淡淡的，樱井翔总觉得他话里有话，却又猜不出松本润到底想说什么。

 

他把松本润的内裤和西裤还有衬衣一一的穿到他身上，松本润就像一个人偶一样乖巧的任他摆弄，穿戴整齐之后坐好在沙发上。刚刚因为高潮而变得湿漉漉的眼睛看向他，显得像个无辜的小动物一样，樱井翔俯下身想给他一个吻。——他总是想吻松本润，仿佛这个交换唾液的动作有多么大的魔力能够治愈他破败的心灵。

 

但他听见松本润说出口的话。

 

“翔君，我们做回朋友吧。”


End file.
